


'Fess Up

by whatabeautifulmess



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulmess/pseuds/whatabeautifulmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are step-brothers...and they also like making out. They might have to mention that to their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Fess Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from DivaDarren on Tumblr.

“Blaine.” Nothing. “Hey, Blaine?”

Blaine started. “Huh? What, Burt?”

“You all right, kid?” Burt asked, frowning at him worriedly. “You kinda zoned out for a minute there.”

“No, I’m fine, it’s fine,” Blaine insists. “Just a bit distracted by school, is all.” And your incredibly hot son who is the best kisser  _ever_  and, oh yeah, is my  _step-brother_.

“All right, if you’re sure. Your mom was a bit worried, said you weren’t in your room last night when she got up to go to the bathroom. You went to bed early, too, so she was a bit confused.”

Right. Because last night, Blaine had been with Kurt in  _his_  room, making out on his bed. Not that he could say that. “I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I went to get myself a glass of water.” Blaine smiled at Burt, hoping to convince him. He wasn’t sure how effective it was. “I’m fine, Burt, I swear. No…drugs, or drink or whatever you’re thinking.” Just a pseudo-incestuous relationship with your seventeen-year-old son.

Burt clapped a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “Your mother worries, but she trusts you, you know that, right?” He smiled. “Wanna come and watch the game with me?”

“Uh…no, can’t. Homework. Maybe later?” Blaine said, before retreating as quickly as he possibly could.

Once he was safely ensconced in his room, Blaine slumped over on his bed, head in his hands. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep lying to his mom and Burt.

It was time to tell them.

* * *

 

“God, I love it when you’ve been working out,” Kurt gasped against Blaine’s mouth, arms locked tight around his body. He dotted kisses along Blaine’s jaw and down his neck, licking and sucking and nipping at sweaty, salty skin.

“I’ll make sure to do it more often, then.” Blaine pulled him in for another kiss, giving a low moan as Kurt ground his hips forward slightly and Blaine felt his erection against his thigh.

“I love you so much.”

“What?”

Kurt pulled back suddenly, looking terrified. “Crap, crap, crap! I never wanted to say it like  _that_ , oh my God…”

“You…love me?”

Kurt was in full-on babble mode by now. “Yes, of course I do, but I wanted to say it romantically, sometime when we weren’t making out and I just went and ruined everything and you don’t love me back and God, why am I such an idiot?”

Blaine quieted Kurt with a finger pressed against his lips. “You love me.” It wasn’t a question, but Kurt nodded anyway.

“Kurt…I love you too. So, so much.”

And, Blaine thought, was it really possible to be so happy, heart soaring as your boyfriend pulled you close, at the same time as a heavy weight sank in your stomach?

It was  _definitely_  time to tell.

*

“No, Kurt, we have to tell them now.”

“Are you  _crazy_? My dad’ll kill me! And you, he’ll kill you first!”

“But Kurt -”

“And how do you think your mom’ll react? She’s fine with you being gay, sure, but I doubt if that’ll stretch to being gay with  _me_.”

“Why would that make any difference, Kurt?”

“Because we’re  _brothers_.”

“We’re step-brothers, Kurt. It’s not like it’s incestuous.”

“It’s as near as dammit, and our parents will be furious. I guarantee it.”

Sigh. “But, Kurt…I love you. And you said you love me.”

“I do. I really, really love you.”

“So we have to tell them. We’re not actually related, and Burt and my mom love us. It’ll be all right.”

Pause.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’d better just get it over and done with.”

*

Burt and Celia sat down opposite their sons (sitting far closer together than they normally did) and shared a look. Burt could tell, by the way Celia flicked one eyebrow up, that they were both expecting the same thing.

“Mom? Burt?” Blaine said. Kurt squeezed his hand under the table. “Kurt and I need to talk to you about something. Something important.”

Burt and Celia glanced at each other again. “Go on, then,” Burt said, gesturing with one hand.

“Take your time, Bee,” Celia added. Blaine felt something clench up in his stomach. His mother had stopped calling him Bee years ago, really; now she only did it when he was ill or when she knew he was nervous about something. Were they that obvious? Maybe Kurt had been right, maybe they should just keep it a secret between the two of them…

Kurt kicked him under the table; it was as if he knew Blaine was contemplating backing out. Burt and Celia were still looking at them calmly, waiting for someone to explain.

“I…I’m…” Blaine broke off and ran his hand distractedly through his hair. “I’m in love with Kurt,” he choked out eventually, curling in on himself almost immediately, as if he expected to be hit or yelled at.

Kurt nodded, a tiny movement. “Me too,” he said softly. “I love Blaine.”

“We’ve been together for about three months now. In secret.”

Blaine realised, once he said it, that he probably needn’t have added that, but it was a little late for backsies or retractions now. Though Kurt’s vaguely murderous glare made him wish it wasn’t.

“We know.”

“I’m sorry?”

Celia looked from Kurt to Blaine and back again, a slight smile hovering on her lips. “We know. We’ve known for…about two months, three weeks and five days. Give or take a couple of hours.”

“You two ain’t as subtle as you like to think you are, kid,” Burt interjected. “It’s hard to miss the giggling and, uh…other stuff.”

Kurt’s face flamed scarlet, and Blaine was certain that he was a similar shade of red. Maybe being a little quieter was something to work on.

“And…you’re okay with that?” Kurt whispered.

Burt shrugged at the same time as Celia did. “I guess I don’t see any big issue. You’re not actually related, and you’re happy…”

Kurt threw himself across the table and hugged his father hard. Blaine caught his mother’s eye over the top of Kurt’s head and smiled.

Being in love was pretty awesome.


End file.
